A Long Lunch
by heygeniusbox
Summary: Maura is starving, but Jane has other ideas for lunch. It's really all Maura's fault when you think about it.  F/F. NC-17.


**Title:** A Long Lunch

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Maura is starving, but Jane has other ideas for lunch. It's really all Maura's fault when you think about it.

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli and Isles are not mine.

**Notes:** It's NC-17 so…yea. No small children or pets allowed. Just a one-shot. No spoilers.

I needed a small reprieve from all the angst of the zombie Rizzles world.

Still working on _So Many Days Later_ but in the meantime this other story has been floating around in my head for the last few weeks. It's a bit slutty and now's as good a time as any to start writing that sorta thing. Since I've never done NC-17 before, I figured I damn well better start practicing cause, you know. Just because!

An interesting experience venturing into "mature" territory. Let's just say I had to take a break a few times. I'm hoping that is normal.

Thanks for reading, as always. You feedbackers are great and I love me some lurkers too.

* * *

><p><strong>···················<strong>

Maura's fingers flew across the keyboard, her eyes darting down to the lower right hand corner of the monitor. She still had a few minutes to finish crafting her email before Jane would show up for their lunch date. Just once she wished Jane would not be on time, but more than likely she would arrive early. She always did when lunch was scheduled. Maura smiled at the thought and re-crossed her legs.

She was actually starving but had little else other than a black coffee since waking. She frowned knowing how bad it was for the metabolism. It was just that kind of day and the entire morning had been brutal. Two early conference calls had ensured that her inbox would remain jammed with a backlog of unread correspondence. The list of bolded versus unbolded messages skewed towards the former and new ones kept arriving, the small alerts pinging and fading away just to torment her.

"Knock, knock," Jane said, smiling from the doorway. "Whoa, rough morning?"

Maura cast a glance at the two files on her desk, one open, the other perched neatly on the corner; a few sheets of paper were strewn about randomly. For her, this was absolute disarray.

"Hi," she said exasperated. "I'm almost done if you can wait just one moment."

Best regards. No, Sincerely. No, better to just end it with a Thank you. She propped her elbow on the desk, chin in her hand, to proofread the email before sending. The document was pristine, not one highlight or squiggly red line to be found, but autocorrect was notoriously inconsistent and not to be trusted.

In the back of her mind she registered the heavy clicks of Jane's boots interspersed with the occasional scrape of her heel dragging on the linoleum. It was the trademark sound of her swagger, Maura could recognize it anywhere, and suddenly Jane was there with her behind the desk.

Her medical examiner quietly focused on the monitor for so long that Jane wondered whether or not Maura remembered she was still in the room.

"You look nice today," she said, accompanying her words with a stroke of her hand. Her fingers trickled down Maura's hair and sent a tiny shiver through her. She would have to reread the last paragraph now.

"Thank you."

She'd gotten dressed that morning and thought twice about her choice of attire before putting it on. It was almost cruel knowing what it did to Jane, but Maura had her heart set on a certain color scheme and everything else was at the cleaners.

"No, thank _you_." Jane twirled the end of a blond lock around her finger.

Maura tipped her head away gently. "Jane, I can't concentrate with you..."

"Okay, okay," she said grinning. She leaned against Maura's desk and crossed her arms, waiting patiently.

Finally, Maura hit the send button. She whirled around in her chair and took in the sight of Jane from top to bottom. She wore a dark gray suit with a bold, purple oxford button up. The ever present badge and sidearm poked out from the edges of her jacket. Jane grinned mischievously at her and looked absolutely dashing. She reached out with a long arm and pulled Maura in, their lips immediately coming together for a lingering kiss.

"God, I've wanted to do that all day," she said, kissing her way over Maura's chin. "How long do we have for lunch?"

Maura reluctantly turned from Jane's embrace to pull up her calendar. Before she could find what she was looking for, she felt Jane's body mold against her from behind. Never one for subtlety, Jane's blatant desire rolled off her in waves. Their cheeks slid against each other as she peered at the screen over her shoulder.

"Hour and a half. I feel so special," she said, smiling into Maura's neck.

"I always schedule more-aah…" Jane's open mouth had taken to working its way down her neck. "Jane, what are you doing?" she whispered. She felt a pair of strong hands inching their way up her skirt and she squirmed weakly. "Someone could walk in."

"Door's locked," Jane murmured, sliding her tongue over Maura's creamy neck. "I've been very unproductive today because of you. Ever since I saw you rushing out of the café…" She tasted so good. Jane bit gently into her skin and felt a rush of satisfaction when it drew out a moan.

"I was about to miss a conference call," she said, taking in short breaths. "Oh, your mother says hi. And she needs you to come by the house sometime this week to look at-"

Without warning Jane spun Maura around, briefly disorienting her. "I don't want to talk about my mom."

Jane's mouth was on her again leaving a warm, wet trail along her jawline and down her neck. Maura's eyes nearly rolled back in her head and it wasn't long before Jane's fingers had made short work of the buttons on her white silk blouse and were inside her shirt. Her eyes shot open and she blinked rapidly. Her fuzzy vision finally focused on the harsh fluorescent lights of her office and the medical journals on her shelf.

"Jane, stop," she gasped, but Jane wasn't listening. Her hands were quickly finding their way past the flimsy lace of her bra. "Stop!" she hissed, grabbing Jane by the wrists.

Jane pulled back, a wild look on her face. "What?"

"We can't have sex at work." She wished she could muster up a more convincing tone.

"Sure we can. Door's locked, everyone's gone for lunch…" Jane reasoned with a wicked grin. She was already twisting her hands out of Maura's grasp.

"What has gotten into you?"

"You," she said simply, her eyebrow cocked. "You in this sexy outfit. You know what it does to me." Ever since they'd started this-whatever it was-Jane surmised more than once that if she had a penis, everyone would be wondering about her perpetual boner.

The low-cut, silk blouse and navy skirt combination – Maura had worn it the night they became lovers. Since then, she had to take great care whenever she chose to put it on. For both their sakes. While she had hoped to get ravaged the second she got home, she never imagined Jane would take it into the workplace.

She'd been silent for too long and Jane knew she was considering it. All Maura needed was a little coaxing.

"It would be highly unprofessional," she said, eyes fixated on Jane's mouth.

"Only if someone heard us." Jane leaned in, her lips touching Maura's but not kissing her. "You'd have to be quiet. Think you can come quietly for me?" She could feel Maura's quick breaths against her mouth. "I've always wanted to fuck you on this desk. I think about it every day."

Maura's fisted hands were crushing the lapels of Jane's jacket.

"Jane…" she hesitated.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal…" Jane's hand touched the inside of Maura's thigh. "If you're wet, we do this." She slowly started working her way up her leg. "If not, I'll buy lunch."

Maura smiled into her mouth. "That's hardly fair." She moaned when Jane's fingernails scraped against her sensitive skin. "If you only knew how turned on I get just sliding this skirt over my hips. I nearly had to take care of it myself this morning. You think you're the only one?"

"Fuck," she hissed. "Come on, Maura…"

They were all but panting now, their hands pushing and pulling against one another. Jane had Maura pinned against her desk already, the edge of it digging into the back of her thighs.

"Just this once?" Maura asked weakly, looking for reassurance. She'd allow the indiscretion but only if it in some way was on her terms. It was a foregone conclusion as Jane guided Maura up onto the desk and they both began working her skirt up.

"Just this once," Jane assured her. She wanted Maura so badly she would have said anything. She heard one heel hit the floor, then another, and Maura's hands tangled in her hair.

Their mouths crushed together, lips hungry and plundering, tongues sliding together. Jane _loved_ kissing Maura. The softness, the taste of her lipstick, the way she used her tongue – it was all so different from anything she'd ever had before. She was tempted to linger there, but the insistent grinding of a warm groin against her waist reminded Jane that the clock was ticking.

She hooked her fingers into the drenched fabric of Maura's thong and quickly pulled it off, then practically climbed onto her, dragging them both onto the desk, their mouths breaking apart and then coming together again in a heated kiss. Papers scattered everywhere and a pen fell overboard, skittering along the floor.

Maura's hands were clawing at her jacket, roughly yanking it behind her shoulders until Jane had to finally lean back and shuck it off herself. She took the brief moment to gaze down at the woman beneath her, taking in Maura's flushed face and swollen lips, her eyes dark and wanting.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," she said. Jane backed off then grabbed Maura by the calves and pulled her towards the edge. She slid her hands up impossibly smooth skin and Maura's legs helplessly fell open to her. Her jaw was slack and her breathing heavy, legs spread and waiting…

Jane wasted no time dropping to her knees, then dipped her head and pressed her warm tongue into Maura. She was _so wet_. She made a single, achingly slow swipe upwards and heard a gasp as she tripped over Maura's swollen clit.

Maura knew she had to refrain from moaning and screaming out as Jane's tongue set a maddening pace between her legs. The rhythm was perfect and as much as Jane enjoyed making her beg for it, right now she was trying to set a record for how quickly she could make her come. The pressure began building almost instantaneously and Maura dug her fingers into Jane's scalp.

"Jane…" she whispered quietly and Jane grinned into her pussy.

Long minutes went by and Maura was writhing on the desk, practically trembling for release. Jane's tongue flicked repeatedly over the tight nub, occasionally dipping in to taste her warm wetness before working her clit again. She would have happily done this all afternoon, but something wasn't right. Jane knew Maura's body inside and out and she should have come by now. She reluctantly pulled away and stood up, her fingers picking up where her tongue left off.

"Maur, what's wrong?"

She was biting her lip, her eyes closed. "I…I don't think I can…"

"What do you need?" Jane licked her lips, tasting Maura on them.

"It's not you." And then her hazel eyes fluttered open, eyelids hooded with arousal. "I don't think I can. Here. At our job..."

"I know you're close." Her fingers continued to swirl over her. "You're so wet…"

Maura could hear how wet she was as Jane's fingers thoroughly worked her, but it didn't matter. "I don't think I can let myself here, Jane. It's purely psychological."

"You can." Jane pulled Maura's breast out of the cup of her bra, then brought her mouth to the nipple letting her lips tease over the flesh. It was already hard. Maura arched slightly into her mouth and felt Jane's tongue slide over it and suck slowly.

"Oh God…I don't think I can take much more of this," she whispered.

"Then let go." She sucked harder on the nipple before biting it gently.

"This is excruciating."

"I can do this for as long as it takes. We could be here for hours. Days…"

Maura knew it all too well. One particularly memorable evening, Jane had made her beg nearly half the night and by the time it was over, Maura's sweat and sex had soaked through the sheets.

A fleeting spasm hit her and a strangled cry escaped her throat.

"Shhh," Jane chastised, moving to the other nipple and sucking it with so much enthusiasm it almost hurt. She sank her teeth hard into her breast and Maura's senses exploded from the cocktail of pleasure and pain.

She was panting wildly, her hands digging into Jane's scalp again. The thought of Jane torturing her like this for hours simultaneously rocked her with panic and arousal. Her mind was a foggy mess and she wondered hazily if she could pass out from the insistent pulsing between her legs that refused to crest.

"Maybe we should stop."

Jane nearly laughed. "Oh, hell no." Her fingers moved faster, stroking her in tight circles.

"Maybe…maybe later when we're home." Another intense pull on her nipple sent a jolt straight to the juncture of her legs. "Jane, I don't think you will be able to…not, not here…"

Maura knew the words were a mistake the second they came out. She was delirious and not in her right mind. Clearly. Jane stilled everything and released the nipple in her mouth with a slight pop. She dragged her body up Maura's, letting the rough friction speak for itself, and lay flat against her.

"What do you mean I won't be able to?" she asked firmly, her narrowed eyes boring into her like a slow burn.

"That came out wrong, I - Oh fuck!" Maura arched violently almost lifting them both off the desk as Jane pushed two fingers into her, knuckle deep. Jane felt the fabric of her dress shirt strain across her shoulders and back as Maura balled fistfuls of it in her hands. She mercifully let Maura adjust to the invasion before beginning her strokes. "Jane…oh God…"

"You are so hot," she said before kissing her hard. Maura moaned into her mouth, the sensation vibrating all the way down Jane's throat. Her hips met Jane with each thrust and when Jane pulled away, Maura immediately bit down on her lip to stifle her cries. "Try not to scream my name too loudly when I make you come."

Jane took her time. Almost nothing turned her on more than watching Maura when they fucked and she felt her stomach clench. Jane leaned over her, one hand pumping slowly between Maura's legs, the other arm planted next to her torso. She was tight, but so wet that Jane's fingers slid in and out of her with little resistance. It was the best damn feeling in the world and Jane was _throbbing_. Maura's eyes were closed tight, her head tilted back, body rocking against Jane's hand. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths and the slick sounds of Jane's fingers slowly fucking her. It wouldn't take long before…

"Faster, Jane."

She curled her fingers slightly before dragging them out, then pushed them back in even slower than before. She repeated the motion once. Then twice. Then…

"Please…" she begged quietly.

Jane picked up the pace, then undid her slacks roughly with her other hand and pushed it inside, stroking herself to the same rhythm.

Maura was close - her body taut and back arced, untamed and beautiful. Having nothing to hold onto, her hands groped wantonly at her own breasts and Jane groaned knowing she would have this vision in her mind for weeks. Maybe for the rest of her life.

"Fuck," Jane hissed rubbing herself harder.

"Your mouth. I need your mouth," Maura breathed.

Jane growled and knew she'd have to quit jerking herself off to do this right but fell to her knees without hesitation. She grasped her hip firmly and when her tongue met Maura, she heard another loud gasp. She pressed the flat of her tongue hard against her clit, licking with a controlled intensity before sealing her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucking gently.

Maura reached down to her blindly and grabbed Jane's free arm, her fingernails scratching into the skin so hard it left marks. Jane moaned into her pussy, one hand fighting to stay with the bucking of her hips, the other one sliding up Maura's chest until she felt a sweaty neck and face. Her fingers grazed over her chin and Maura opened her mouth to take them in. When the unexpected scent and taste of Jane coated her mouth and nose, Maura knew she was done.

She inhaled sharply with quick gasps and came hard, every muscle in her body contracting at once as if a lightning bolt had shot through her. She couldn't help it as she cried out Jane's name involuntarily, her voice hoarse from exertion. Her hands shot over her face, the palms pressing over her eyes as the waves of her orgasm continued to rip through her.

Jane buried her fingers deep inside, savoring every contraction. Her tongue rolled over Maura tenderly, bringing her down easy until eventually her breathing evened out. Jane rose to her feet, her knees and arm a little achy, and drew a limp Maura to her. Half dressed and ravaged, she was the sexiest thing in the world and Jane surged with pride at being responsible for the absolute bliss that blossomed across her face.

Maura's legs were still twitchy and she winced slightly as she rose up and Jane's fingers slipped out of her. She kissed Jane thoroughly, sucking on her tongue and tasting her own sex. She murmured a sound of approval and Jane smiled against her lips.

"Jane…" she sighed.

"Mmm," she agreed.

"How much time do we have?" She asked between kisses. Her palms spread out flat against Jane's stomach.

"Forty-five minutes, maybe an hour."

"Good."

Her hand slipped into the front of Jane's open slacks, her fingers sliding easily between her toned legs into a warm, thick wetness. Jane jerked forward, slamming both hands to the desk on either side of Maura, so keyed up that she was devastatingly close to coming after just a few strokes.

"Jesus, Maura," she hissed quietly.

A lazy, satisfied smile crept over Maura's face as she watched Jane's features twist with pleasure. A few more expertly paced flicks of her fingers and Jane grabbed her wrist, grinding her cunt against them and letting out a low, guttural moan as she came. Jane felt like she was on fire, her heart pounding in her chest, and she fell against Maura. Surprisingly strong arms held her close, held her up, and she inhaled the sweet scent of Maura's neck.

Jane grunted when Maura removed her hand, and then stared slack jawed as she licked and sucked the remnants of Jane off her fingers.

"Wow," Jane said weakly, her words barely having any breath left in them.

Maura leaned back easily, her palms on the desk, legs still wrapped tightly around Jane's midsection. Her silk blouse was half tucked in and lopsided, her chest and breasts swollen and abused. The navy skirt Jane liked so much would probably have unsightly wrinkles for the remainder of the day and Maura could not care less. Jane could probably smell her arousal and she tried not to focus on it lest they start all over again.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do lunch another time."

"S'fine," Jane said, grinning stupidly. "One or two people might have heard that."

Maura shook her head, not wanting to think about the strange looks she might get in the hallway. "I'm actually quite hungry, Jane. More so than before."

"Well, you should have eaten something. I did."

"Jane." She rolled her eyes at the pun.

Jane ran her fingers absently up and down Maura's bare thighs, dragging her nails occasionally and delighting at the sensation of goose bumps rippling under her touch.

"I'll pick you up something from the café. I can say hi to my mom while I'm there, like the good daughter I am."

Maura straightened Jane's shirt, smoothing out the fabric. "Yes, you are a very _very_ good girl."

Jane brought her hand to Maura's cheek and barely had to touch her before Maura leaned into her palm, eyes fluttering shut. Her thumb swept over her lips and then her fingertips moved lower, drifting down her neck, following the raised outline of her collarbone, and continued down her sternum. Maura's chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm and Jane found herself almost hypnotized by it.

"Guess I got a little carried away," she said apologetically.

Maura looked down and then smiled beautifully, a smile that was just for Jane. "Trust me, I don't mind."

Jane bent down and began kissing the marks on her chest reverently, her soft, relaxed tongue tracing over the light red welts. Maura let out an appreciative sigh and ran her fingers through Jane's hair, lightly scraping her scalp. A familiar warmth began growing in the pit of her abdomen again. She couldn't bring herself to fight it, didn't want to anymore, and fell back when Jane pulled one of her nipples between her lips.

"God, you're like a drug," Jane murmured, trailing her mouth down Maura's body, pushing her legs apart.

Maura glanced at the clock on the wall and closed her eyes.

"Thirty minutes, Jane."

**···················****···················****···················**


End file.
